The Unknown Clans
by Coolanimals
Summary: Long ago there was four Clans. A few moons later, two have disappeared. The clans have now been forgotten, and unknown. Two, normal loners, are the key to finding the unknown Clans. They are soon recruited by RainClan, and figure out they are the keys to the prophecy.
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

**RainClan  
**

**Leader-** Sparrowstar- Dark brown tabby tom with dark blue eyes

**Deputy-**Snowstorm- White she-cat with long fur

**Medicine Cat- **Amberleaf- Ginger she-cat with white stripes, and a white triangle on her forehead (Apprentice- Frostpaw)

**Warriors**

Blackpelt- Black she-cat with white paws

Sandfur- Pale ginger tom

Foxheart- Ginger tom (Apprentice- Damppaw)

Bramblefoot- Dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Fallenear- Gray she-cat with her right ear missing (Apprentice- Rockpaw)

Ivycloud- Gray she-cat with black stripes

Raccoonpelt- Gray-and-black tom

**Apprentices**

Damppaw- Tortoiseshell she-cat who has fur that always looks damp

Rockpaw- Dark gray tom

**Queens**

Icefeet- White she-cat with gray stripes (Mother to Raccoonpelt's kits: Snowkit and Darkkit)

Leopardheart- Unusually golden spotted she-cat

**Elders**

Scarface- Light brown tabby tom, with scars on his face from an Eagle attack

Redclaw- Reddish-Ginger tom, blind

Mouseheart- Brown she-cat

**CloudClan**

**Leader- **Bluestar- Blue-gray tom

**Deputy- **Rocktail- Gray she-cat

**Other Clans-**Unknown

**Cats outside Clans**

Starling- Whitish-Grayish she-cat

Hare- Light brown tom


	2. Prologue

It was a beautiful night. A white-gray she-cat jumped up on a fence, and sat down. She looked into the forest. _I wonder what it would be like to go in there for once,_ She thought. A light brown tom jumped up and sat down beside her. "What you looking at Starling?" He mewed. "I want to go in the forest." She replied. The tom blinked. "Starling, you know it's dangerous. Our mother's have told us about the forest. It's full of cats, who are bloodthirsty, and sharpen their claws on old bones of prey that they ate." Starling sighed. "I know Hare, but I never wanted to listen to my mother." Starling meowed. "Well, you know these tales may not be true." Hare meowed. Starling nodded. "I know," Hare jumped down. "Where are you going?" Starling asked. "Into the forest. Are you coming?" Starling's ears perked up, and she jumped down. They walked in. _I never knew it could be so big!_


	3. Chapter 1

"Intruders!" A tom hissed. Starling and Hare froze. Out from the trees came a small group of cats. Two toms and a she-cat. "What are you doing here on RainClan territory?" The tom in front, who was gray-and-black, hissed. "W-We didn't know you lived here! Plus we just wanted to explore!" Starling mewed. "No loner sets a pawstep on our territory, unless they want to be shredded." The other tom snarled. Starling shrank back in fear. "Leave us alone will you?!" Hare hissed. "Their right, Raccoonpelt. They are just young, let them run." The she-cat meowed, in a low tone. "I'm leading this patrol, Fallenear." Raccoonpelt snapped. "Well I'll tell Sparrowstar that your hurting helpless young cats." The she-cat retorted. Raccoonpelt rolled his eyes. He then looked at the other tom. _Sparrowstar? Raccoonpelt? Fallenear? These are some __weird cats, with weird names_, Starling thought. "Foxheart, Go get Sparrowstar." Raccoonpelt meowed. The other tom nodded, and dashed off. Starling and Hare looked at the other two cats. "What are your names?" Fallenear asked. "I'm Starling, and this is my friend Hare." Starling meowed. "Some nice names for loners." Raccoonpelt growled. "Shut up mouse-brain." Fallenheart hissed. "What is this about?" Starling heard another tom meow. Foxheart, and this brown tabby came into the clearing. "Sparrowstar," Raccoonpelt dipped his head. "We wanted to tell you about these loners." Sparrowstar stared at Hare and Starling. _What? Is something wrong?_ "Take them to camp. I'll tag along." _"Take them_?" Raccoonpelt gasped. "Are you crazy?" "No, I'm not. Take these loners to camp. _Now._" Sparrowstar growled. Starling looked nervously at Hare. This isn't what they came into the forest for! _What are they __going to do to us?_


	4. Chapter 2

"Ow!" Hare looked at Starling. "You alright?" He mewed. Starling nodded. "Fine," Sparrowstar led them into a clearing. Starling's ears pricked as she heard murmurs of complaints. "I don't think they are going to welcome us very easily." Hare murmured. "It's my fault we're in this mess." Starling sighed. "No it's not. Why do you blame yourself for everything?" Starling shrugged_._ _Because I plan everything you idiot!_ "Sparrowstar, who are these kittypets you've brought into our camp?" Starling looked up to see a white she-cat. The she-cat fixed her gaze onto her. Starling shrank back. "Don't worry about it, Snowstorm," Sparrowstar murmured. "I just need to speak with Amberleaf." _Can someone explain these weird names?!_ Starling stared puzzled at the great dark brown tabby. "Come on you two kittypets. Follow me." Hare started to pad behind Sparrowstar. Starling took another glance around the camp, and followed her friend. "Amberleaf?" Sparrowstar called. "Hmm?" A ginger she-cat walked in. She yawned. "Sorry, I'm just a bit tired from last night." Sparrowstar dipped his head. "I found some kittypets in our territory. Do you think this is a sign? Kittypets have never came here in ages." Starling twitched impatiently. "Apparently it would," The she-cat looked at the sky through the hole in the roof of the den. "I guess." Hare looked at Starling nervously. _They haven't threaten to hurt us yet. Whats with the face?_ Starling thought. "Should we keep them here?" Sparrowstar asked. "Its for the best." He nodded. "I guess. You've always never made a wrong answer with the questions I've asked you, Amberleaf." Amberleaf purred. "Thanks." Sparrowstar looked down at Hare and Starling. "Come on you two. You might as well train as apprentices here." He meowed. "Apprentices?" Starling asked. "I'll tell you about it after the ceremony. What are your names?" "I'm Hare, and this is Starling." Hare meowed. "Very well. Follow me." They padded out and stood in front of some huge rock. Sparrowstar jumped on to it. "Stay down there." He had ordered them. Starling turned around, same with Hare, and they faced the other part of camp. "All cats gather around for a clan meeting!" Sparrowstar yowled. Starling was surprised how every cat came over after he said that. _Meeting? Man, I can't wait to learn more now! _"These apprentices may have been kittypets, but they have joined us to learn about clan life, and to be a wild cat." Sparrowstar meowed. "Kittypets!" A cat spat. "That's just more soft mouths to feed! They won't be any use to us." Starling growled under her breath. _How would it feel to you if I was the one saying that? _"Rockpaw, we don't need any comments." Sparrowstar meowed. "We just need more warriors." The gray she-cat, Fallenear, the one Starling and Hare had seen before stepped forward. "Sorry about Rockpaw, Sparrowstar." She meowed. "Just control your apprentice." Sparrowstar meowed. The leader fixed his gaze down on Starling and Hare. "Starling, you shall be known as Starlingpaw. You mentor will be Sandfur." Starlingpaw looked at a pale ginger tom padding towards her. She got up and padded towards him slowly. "Don't be scared of me." He murmured once he was close enough. "I'll be a wonderful mentor to you. I'm sure even kittypets are able to be warriors if they are trained right." Starlingpaw lit up and purred. She touched her mentor's nose and turned around to watch Hare. "Hare, you will be known as Harepaw. Your mentor will be Raccoonpelt." Raccoonpelt gave a yowl of disagreement. "I'm not going to train a dumb kittypet!" He hissed. Sparrowstar glared down at him. "You will train Harepaw. That is my order." He meowed. Raccoonpelt muttered something and padded over to Harepaw. "Don't worry. Your friend will be fine." Sandfur meowed. Starlingpaw looked at her mentor with a anxious look on her face. She nodded.


End file.
